gingofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GingoFTW/What...?
I just found this weird comment post on one of my videos (link: https://youtu.be/5nPLC_ERLJs). The person who wrote the comment on my video just labeled EVERY animated film (by Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, Sony Animation, Illumination, etc.) as "DreamWorks Animation Feature films", which makes no sense. Wow. This is just wrong. As this is just laughably bad, I've decided to put up the list that the user (whose name is Gabrielmssilva Silva which it's weird for a person's name) made with our fan-made movies here. Here it is: DreamWorks Animation Feature films 1. Pocahontas (1995) 2. Toy Story (1995) 3. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) 4. Hercules (1997) 5. Anastasia (1997) 6. Quest for Camelot (1998) 7. Mulan (1998) 8. Antz (1998) 9. A Bug’s Life (1998) 10. The Prince of Egypt (1998) 11. Tarzan (1999) 12. The Iron Giant (1999) 13. Toy Story 2 (1999) 14. Paint World (1999) 15. The Road of El Dorado (2000) 16. Dinosaur (2000) 17. Titan A.E. (2000) 18. Chicken Run (2000) 19. The Emperor’s New Groove (2000) 20. Shrek (2001) 21. Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) 22. Osmosis Jones (2001) 23. Monsters, Inc. (2001) 24. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) 25. Ice Age (2002) 26. Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) 27. Lilo & Stitch (2002) 28. The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002) 29. Treasure Planet (2002) 30. Finding Nemo (2003) 31. Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) 32. Brother Bear (2003) 33. Home on the Range (2004) 34. Shrek 2 (2004) 35. Computeropolis (2004) 36. Shark Tale (2004) 37. The Incredibles (2004) 38. The Polar Express (2004) 39. Robots (2005) 40. Madagascar (2005) 41. M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2005) 42. Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) 43. Chicken Little (2005) 44. Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) 45. Over the Hedge (2006) 46. Cars (2006) 47. BJ and Wally (2006) 48. Monster House (2006) 49. Barnyard (2006) 50. Open Season (2006) 51. Flushed Away (2006) 52. Happy Feet (2006) 53. Jimmy & Sam 3000 (2006) 54. Meet the Robinsons (2007) 55. Shrek the Third (2007) 56. Surf’s Up (2007) 57. Ratatouille (2007) 58. Computeropolis 2 (2007) 59. Bee Movie (2007) 60. Beowulf (2007) 61. Horton Hears a Who! (2008) 62. Kung Fu Panda (2008) 63. WALL-E (2008) 64. Swapped (2008) 65. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) 66. Bolt (2008) 67. Twist City (2008) 68. Woo La La (2009) 69. Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) 70. Up (2009) 71. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) 72. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) 73. A Christmas Carol (2009) 74. Sunnyside Nathan (2009) 75. Computeropolis 3 (2010) 76. How to Train Your Dragon (2010) 77. Shrek Forever After (2010) 78. Toy Story 3 (2010) 79. Despicable Me (2010) 80. Megamind (2010) 81. Tangled (2010) 82. Jimmy & Sam Revisited (2010) 83. Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) 84. Rango (2011) 85. Rio (2011) 86. Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) 87. Cars 2 (2011) 88. Gabriel Garza (2011) 89. Puss In Boots (2011) 90. Happy Feet Two (2011) 91. Arthur Christmas (2011) 92. The Adventures of Tintin (2011) 93. The Lorax (2012) 94. Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted (2012) 95. Brave (2012) 96. Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) 97. Plucky Chicken (2012) 98. Hotel Transylvania (2012) 99. Riches and Regards (2012) 100. Wreck-it Ralph (2012) 101. Rise of the Guardians (2012) 102. Quest (2013) 103. The Croods (2013) 104. Epic (2013) 105. Monsters University (2013) 106. Despicable Me 2 (2013) 107. Turbo (2013) 108. Planes (2013) 109. Funhouse (2013) 110. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) 111. Frozen (2013) with Pixar 112. The Lego Movie (2014) 113. Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) 114. Rio 2 (2014) 115. How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) 116. Gabriel Garza 2 (2014) 117. Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) 118. The Perfect Pies (2014) 119. The Book of Life (2014) 120. Big Hero 6 (2014) 121. Penguins of Madagascar (2014) 122. Paradoria (2015) 123. Home (2015) 124. Inside Out (2015) 125. Minions (2015) 126. Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) 127. The Peanuts Movie (2015) 128. The Good Dinosaur (2015) 129. Chill Bill (2015) 130. The Planetokio Movie (2015) 131. Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) 132. Zootopia (2016) 133. DCL: Computer Component League (2016) 134. The Angry Birds Movie (2016) 135. Finding Dory (2016) 136. The Secret Life of Pets (2016) 137. Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) 138. Sausage Party (2016) 139. LBX: Little Battlers Experience (2016) 140. Storks (2016) 141. Trolls (2016) 142. Moana (2016) 143. Sing (2016) 144. The Lego Batman Movie (2017) 145. Imagimals (2017) 146. The Boss Baby (2017) 147. Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) 148. Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) 149. Cars 3 (2017) 150. Despicable Me 3 (2017) 151. Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) 152. The Emoji Movie (2017) 153. The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) 154. The Doodle Toons Movie (2017) Upcoming Animated Movies 155. The Star (2017) November 17, 2017 156. Coco (2017) November 22, 2017 157. Niz Chicoloco (2017) December 6, 2017 158. Ferdinand (2017) December 15, 2017 159. Mistaken Identity (2018) February 2, 2018 160. Paradoria 2 (2018) March 2, 2018 161. Gnomeo & Juliet: Sherlock Gnomes (2018) March 23, 2018 162. The Incredibles 2 (2018) June 15, 2017 163. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) July 13, 2018 164. Computeropolis: The Deep Web (2018) July 31, 2018 165. Smallfoot (2018) September 14, 2018 166. Go West! (2018) October 19, 2018 167. The Grinch (2018) November 9, 2017 168. Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2 (2018) November 21, 2018 169. Spider-Man: The Animated Movie (2018) December 14, 2018 170. Spies in Disguise (2019) January 18, 2019 171. The Lego Movie Sequel (2019) February 8, 2019 172. How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) March 1, 2019 173. Amusement Park (2019) March 15, 2019 174. The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) June 7, 2019 175. Toy Story 4 (2019) June 21, 2019 176. The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) September 20, 2019 177. Everest (2019) September 27, 2019 178. The Working Line: Adrian vs. Matt (2019) October 25, 2019 179. Frozen 2 (2019) November 27, 2019 180. Nimona (2020) February 7, 2020 181. Trolls 2 (2020) February 14, 2020 182. Scooby (2020) May 15, 2020 183. Imagimals 2 (2020) May 29, 2020 184. Minions 2 (2020) July 3, 2020 185. The Croods 2 (2020) September 18, 2020 186. A World Without Wind (2020) October 23, 2020 187. Vivo (2020) December 18, 2020 188. Sing 2 (2020) December 25, 2020 189. The Boss Baby 2 (2021) March 26, 2021 190. Gabriel Garza 4 (2021) May 21, 2021 191. Spooky Jack (2021) September 17, 2021 Category:Blog posts